


Capture

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), I.O.I (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mysterious, Platonic Relationships, eerie atmosphere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: A photograph captures a moment in an instant. And if you have a Polaroid, that instant will be printed out immediately. Lately, Minji has been fascinated by such cameras and has always wanted to try one, which has led her younger friend Somi on a quest to purchase her one--and she's in luck--somebody else didn't want theirs. But why...?





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing that could make Minji happier than photographs. If you invited her over and offered to show off a photo album, she would be more excited than you were to look them over. She loved seeing moments captured in a still frame. She especially _adored_ professional work, which is why her bookshelf was filled with an array of different photobooks ranging from wildlife, to buildings, to even models.

Part of Minji's fascination with photos is also the weird things you can find in them. Whether glitches or unintentional photobombs, it's interesting to notice the little details that are inside a scene that hardly anyone pays attention to.

Oddly, what fascinated Minji the most were Polaroids. The idea of a camera instantly printing out the moment just snapped was _so cool._ Sure, professional cameras are a heck of a lot better, in fact, even her phone could produce high quality photos she could just print at home—but there was something just so satisfying about getting a physical copy immediately.

“It's like a portable photobooth,” she once said, though could hardly contain her laughter thinking back how silly it sounded.

It was clear that Minji really wanted one. That is what led her much younger friend, Jeon Somi, on a mission to acquire one. Unfortunately, it seemed many stores didn't carry Polaroids. On top of that, Somi was on a tight budget, and she wasn't exactly sure how much the gimmacky camera would cost.

Before Somi gave up and surrendered to the idea of ordering one online, she came across a small outlet store. “Huh, never seen this place before.”

With her hands in her denim jacket pockets, Somi strolled in, causing a _beeping_ sound to announce her arrival. All the shelves were pretty close together, making the pathways in between quite narrow. There were piles of stuff most people would consider junk, but to another, a pile of treasure.

“Welcome!” shouted the lady managing the counter. “If you need help to find anything, just let me know!”

Somi nodded, continuing to look around. She was momentarily distracted by a rack of colorful knitted socks which nearly had her forget why she was here. “Oh, these are so cute!” she squealed. “Let's see, maybe--”

_Du, duuuu~_

Another customer entered, or rather, _ran in._ Whoever it was seemed in a hurry. Somi would've remained mesmerized by the rack of cute socks had it not been for the loud _slam_ of a box upon the counter—immediately causing Somi to sharply turn her head at the scene.

“I want my money back.” the customer said in a sharp, demanding tone. His eyes looked intense, which caused the lady to stagger back a little.

“I'm sorry, but all sales are final--”

“JUST TAKE IT BACK THEN! I don't want it anymore!”

The man quickly turned around, scratching his head violently before quickly getting out of there.

Somi stood there, wide eyed, holding a pair of socks in each hand. “O-Okay...ummm...”

“He seemed so happy with the item before...” the lady at the counter sighed, stuffing her hand into the box. The first thing she pulled out was a bulky looking camera with a slit beneath its lens—hey wait....

“Um, excuse me, but is that a Polaroid?” Somi quickly asked.

“It is. Why?”

“Oh, well, that just so happens to be what I came in for.”

“I guess you're in luck. Because I sold the last Polaroid on hand to that man last month. Hadn't gotten any more in stock since.” she told her. “You want it?”

“Is it expensive?” Somi choked, immediately embarrassed to utter those words. “I mean, h-how much does it cost?”

“For a set like this....” the lady paused in thought a moment. “Well, since it's used, I'll give it to you 50% off.”

After the lady told her the discounted price, Somi's eyes lit up. That was literally close to the amount she had on hand. Unfortunately, she would have to put away those cute knitted socks, but seeing Minji's face was much more important.

“I'll take it.”

The lady quickly rung it up and gave her the entire box which included a box of photo paper and spare ink. “Thank you for shopping.”

Somi did her best to give a slight bow before exiting the shop. “Minji is gonna be so happy!”

* * *

Minji was taken aback by the fairly large box Somi slammed on the table that was poorly wrapped up in gift paper.

“Well, don't just stare at it, open it up!” Somi said excitedly. “I-I mean, please...?”

Minji laughed. “Okay.”

Tucking an index finger under one of the folds of the wrapping paper, she gently made a tear before ripping off the paper to reveal a plain looking cardboard box that looked fairly beaten up. Somi motioned for Minji to continue, so she opened the flaps and her heart nearly stopped in an inhaled gasp.

“You didn't....”

“Oh, I _did.”_

Tears were almost in her eyes as she shakily took the bulky Polaroid in her hand. “Ohmygosh, oh.... this is so cool!”

Somi stood proudly, knowing that she made her unnie's day. “It also came with a box of photo paper and extra ink. I made sure there's batteries, too.”

Minji couldn't stop smiling. She played with the attached black strap, ran her hands all over the camera's surface. She paused when she noticed some writing in white ink. She ran her finger over the words, reading it aloud. “Kim Himchan...?”

“What?” she quickly grabbed the camera and squinted. “Crap, I didn't know that dude wrote his name on it.” Somi tried rubbing her sleeve against the writing, hoping it would fade it off, but to no avail. She sighed, cheeks puffing up in defeat. “I got it on sale, alright? It happened to be a return item.”

Minji giggled, putting her fist to her mouth to try and suppress it. “That's alright. I love it, really. I'll just have to let people know my name isn't Himchan.”

The two shared a laugh.

“...ah shoot, I'm sorry, unnie, but my classes start soon.” Somi told her, grabbing her backpack. “Please have fun with your new camera!”

“I will!”


	2. Chapter 2

_Snap._

A photo spit out of the camera. Minji held it, flapped it a bit to help dry the ink, and stared in satisfaction. She had already taken 3 photos at the park that day. One of a bird, one of a water fountain, and just now a pretty flower she found growing in the grass.

A gentle breeze started to pick up. Children laughed in the distance, and various people passed her by. Some leaves blew upon an empty bench. “Oh,” she got her camera ready and snapped a photo. The printing followed merely seconds after.

Flapping the picture, she brought it up to her field of vision and squinted slightly. But something.... something looked.... _odd_.... about the photo. There was a blurry figure standing behind the bench, but she was certain nobody was there. Perhaps someone quickly photobombed before dashing away?

“Huh?” Minji decided to shrug it off as a bad photo and move on.

But then it happened _again._

Taking a picture of upon the grass where scattered children played, there was that blurry figure again. It looked like it was going past the tree, and the head was turned to look back. It was a bit too blurry to make out, but it seemed to be a young woman. This was starting to get a little weird.

* * *

On her way home, Minji took a few more snapshots around the city before calling it quits. Setting her camera and pile of Polaroids on the counter, Minji pulled out her cell and started dialing Somi's number. She'd probably get a kick out of the mysterious photos she ended up taking. Probably would even come up with some wild conspiracy, and—

_{ I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is out of service. }_

“What?”

Minji pulled the phone from her ear and stared at the screen to make sure she was calling the right number. _That_ was indeed Somi's number.

“Did she get a new phone or something?”

Seemed odd for Somi to get a brand new phone out of the blue, especially without telling her. But Minji shook her head, telling herself she's overreacting and Somi will probably contact her later.

Minji spent the rest of her day at home, surfing the net, before making a small dinner and preparing for bed.

* * *

Morning, 8 a.m.

With a steaming cup of fresh coffee, Minji sat in front of the counter and stared down at her pile of Polaroids she took yesterday. She smirked a little, realizing how frivolous she was with her new camera. She practically took a photo of anything she deemed interesting enough.

Of course, nothing could beat Somi's college buddy, Chwe Hansol (whom everybody just called Vernon), whose picture taking habits were.... well, quite “fascinating” to say the least. If you find random stains and out of focus shots _fascinating,_ that is.

Minji giggled to herself, remembering when Somi showed some of his “pictures” to her.

“_Just look at this dork!” she said. “Who takes a picture of a plastic bag blown up against a lamp post?”_

“_Hey look, there's a dog in the background!” Minji had pointed out. “I think he's chewing on an old shoe...”_

“_Really? Somi squinted. “How do you notice these things?”_

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting Minji's “flashback session” and almost causing her to spill her coffee all over the counter. After clumsily scrambling for a couple seconds, Minji answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Gong Minji?”

Well speak of the.... “Good morning, Vernon!”

“Um, hi, do you know where Somi is?”

Minji paused. “Somi? Um, no, sorry.”

“Yeah, well, we'd planned to meet up about an hour ago. I keep trying to call her, but they say her phone is out of service.”

“Out of service....”

But that's just like yesterday.

“Uh-huh, it's really weird.... gosh, we have an exam coming up, and I really need--”

Vernon's voice began to fade into the background as Minji's eyes were drawn to her pile of photographs. Pushing a couple aside, she found yet another piece with the blurry figure wandering about—this time, on the sidewalk back home.

“Hey, are you still----_chhh, chhhh_\----can you---c_hhh, chh...”_

Minji pulled her cell from her ear as static began to engulf the conversation. A short, cold draft ran right through her, causing a sharp chill down her spine.

Slowly turning around, Minji's hand crawled across the breakfast nook to snatch her camera. The door was locked, all the windows were closed, _nobody was here_ except herself.

_Snap._

One photo spat out.

_Snap, snap._

Two photos spat out.

_Snap, snap, snap!_

Three photos spat out.

And there they lay upon the floor. Six rapid snapshots of the living room. Morning light attempting to seep through the curtains, the front door shut in the background, two pieces of furniture to sit upon. Only... something appears that shouldn't even be there. In each shot, it appears, closer... and _closer..._

Minji swept them up in her hands and analyzed them one by one, from the first to the last. The fray of a white dress, then there's a hand—reaching, now she's standing there... and she takes a step closer, and closer, and _closer,_ and--

Trembling, Minji's eyes began to water the closer the figure approached, until she reaches the last one....

And then she _screamed._


End file.
